


Kageyama is cute

by theloneolive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, bottom!kageyama, hinakage, oiiwa mention, there needs to be more hinakage so here we go, top!hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloneolive/pseuds/theloneolive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata realizes just how cute Kageyama Tobio really is</p>
<p>tbh this is kinda just a bunch of hinakage oneshots with no real set plot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realization

Hinata isn't sure how to explain Kageyama. Sure he's cool, a little rude, and quite scary...but there's something else about Kageyama that he cannot pinpoint. It's like when Kageyama genuinely smiles, or gets excited during a game, or when he gets flustered. It's something Hinata can't explain but it makes him feel so warm inside he thinks his body might just melt. It wasn't till morning practice on a Tuesday morning when he and Kageyama collided on the court and were left on the ground with tangled limbs. Their senpais standing over them worriedly asking them of they were okay. When Hinata opened his eyes, he was shocked with the sight in front of him. Kageyama sat before him with pink cheeks and almost teary eyes as he mumbled, "I'm okay, it's fine." Hinata finally understood, Kageyama was cute.

Hinata lay in bed that night, thinking of what had happened. Cute? He thought to himself and turned over to his back looking up at the ceiling. Is cute really the right word? He sighed unable to close his eyes for more than a minute without thinking of Kageyama's flustered face, "Dammit," he grumbled, "He's really cute."

Suddenly Hinata couldn't bring himself to stop staring at Kageyama, during practice he'd watch every set and receive he did. "Fuck," he whispered, "even his ass is cute." After than Kageyama was nothing but cute. The way he walked, talked, ate, even when he angrily sipped at his milk box. It was nothing but cute to Hinata. So cute...too cute.

Hinata wanted to hug Kageyama. He was suddenly craving nothing but physical affection with Kageyama, he wanted to warm Kageyama up and nuzzle in his silky hair. He wanted to cuddle with him and leave kisses on his neck. There he was sitting on the bench staring over at his rival/teammate with only on wish in mind. To make Kageyama his.

Hinata slowly tired to get closer to Kageyama, without seeming creepy, although that seemed inevitable. Because Kageyama quickly caught on to Hinata’s weird behavior. “What is up with you?” he asked. 

“What do you mean?” Hinata asked with an awkward chuckle.

Kageyama looked down at the shorter boy, “Being all friendly at practice, wanting to eat lunch with me now, and you even started buying me milk. Did you do something or what?”

“What? I can’t be nice to my friend?” Hinata said.

Kageyama sighed, “I’m not saying it like that you moron. It’s just been lately, so of-course I’d be suspicious.”

Hinata stopped in front of Kageyama, “I don’t know Kageyama, I just wanna get to know you more n’ stuff.”

Kageyama blushed as his eyes darted to the ground, “D-Dumbass.” he muttered. Hinata suddenly felt as if his heart was going to jump out of hist chest.

“Kageyama, let’s hang out this Sunday!” he blurted out.

Kageyama looked at him strangely then sighed, “Alright, fine.”

That Sunday morning Hinata woke up early, actually he didn’t really sleep at all. He tossed and turned in his bed smiling widely about his date with Kageyama. Although he was pretty sure he was the only one considering it a date. He shrugged it off and excitedly tried clothes on trying to look just right. But instead he was left face first into his covers groaning that he had nothing to wear. Then he started to get nervous, his stomach flipped and his whole body got hot, like before volleyball matches. He grabbed tightly onto his sheets and cursed softly wishing it could all be easier. 

He settled with a light blue graphic t-shirt, some black joggers, and white sneakers. He grabbed his wallet, kissed his mother and Natsu goodbye and headed out with his heart racing.

They met up in the shopping district near a big fountain, Hinata saw Kageyama sitting on the edge and swallowed hard. “Hey Kageyama!” he called out and ran towards him. Kageyama stood up at Hinata’s arrival slipping his cellphone into his back pocket. He wore gray sweatshirt and jeans, nothing special, but Hinata thought he looked absolutely perfect. And they set off into what Hinata was hoping to be the best day of his life. He stood side by side with Kagyama as the roamed the streets and he couldn’t help but smile the whole time.

“What’s up with that goofy grin?” Kageyama asked.

Hinata laughed, “It’s nothing Bakayama.”

They ate at a crepe cart and Hinata loved watching Kageyama try to lick the chocolate off his cheek like a moron. Then they traveled to the nearby arcade and challenged each other at Dance Dance Revolution, but Hinata was surprised to find out Kageyama was quick on his feet, and kicked his ass. They looked at clothes, video game stores, and got drinks from the vending machine before relaxing on a park bench. Hinata took a deep breath and took a sip of his soda as they sat peacefully together. Hinata’s heart was still racing, but in a different way. He wasn’t nervous anymore, he was just happy, he was so happy he didn’t know if he could contain himself any longer. He wanted to reach over and touch Kageyama, hold his hand, kiss his lips, just be closer to him. But this, this whole day was enough for Hinata, he was just so happy.

“Hey Hinata.” Kageyama began, Hinata sat up and looked over at Kageyama who’s cheeks glowed pink, “Th-Thanks for today, I-I had a good time.” he finally mumbled out flustered. And that was it, this was too cute. Hinata snapped and stood up leaving his drink alone on the bench he bent over and brushed his lips on Kageyama’s unbelievably warm cheek. He leaned back up to see Kageyama’s face ten times redder than before in utter shock.

Hinata smiled, “Ditto Kageyama.”

The spontaneous romantic moment soon ended when Kageyama abruptly stood up with his hand firmly placed on his cheek, “What the hell did you do that for!?” he yelled. Hinata felt a pit in his stomach.

“It was just-Kageyama I didn’t mean to-” he stuttered.  
“Didn’t mean to what?!” he screamed again.

Hinata felt tears rising as his throat clenched up, “I just-Kageyama I just wanted to-It’s just that I think that you’re-”

“Think that I’m what!?” Kageyama was red with anger, or maybe embarrassment. 

“I think that you’re cute!” Hinata finally blurted, “It’s your fault for being so goddamn cute! So don’t yell at me!”

Kageyama was stuck in awe and now he was defiantly red with embarrassment. Hinata breathed heavilly, tears still stuck in the corners of his eyes. “Sorry..” Hinata looked up, “I’m sorry...” Kageyama mumbled, “I’m sorry I yelled at you, it wasn’t cool, I was just...”

“Shocked?”

“Yeah, a bit.”

“S’alright Kageyama, I forgive you.” Hinata chuckled and punched him in the arm before wiping the tears from his eyes, “Let’s head home.” He said and they began to walked back side by side once more.

“You really think I’m cute?” Kageyama asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Hinata smiled, “The cutest.”


	2. Touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama get frisky in the locker room

Hinata isn't sure how it's even possible, but Kageyama has become even cuter than before.

After their Sunday date and awkward, sort of confession Kageyama had become a lot more attached to Hinata. Kageyama would take his place at Hinata's side whenever he could. And Hinata loved it. Even though the whole "I think your cute" things wasn't a real confession, Kageyama sure had answered back. After practice while walking home Kageyama asked with a stiff expression to hold hands with Hinata. Hinata didn't miss a beat before grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers together. Hinata swore he saw Kageyama smiling, and it was adorable. 

When the went to part Kageyama was reluctant to let go of Hinata's hand as he mumbled a, "See you tomorrow." Hinata grabbed onto his arm and pulled Kageyama down to plant a nice wet kiss on his cheek.

He smiled, "Later Kageyama." he said cheekily and ran of leaving Kageyama holding his cheek in "awe." 

Suddenly neither of them could go a day without any physical affection, whether it be holding hands, kissing cheeks, hugging, or when Hinata got a little too out of hand.

Now with their feelings out in the open, only between them at least, Hinata never wanted to hide how attracted he was to Kageyama. During practice how cool and swift Kageyama was would get Hinata's heart pumping and blood flowing until his whole body was burning. Kageyama being excited about setting was cute, when he'd get it perfect and land on the ground with a smirk, Hinata had to grab his chest as if he were in some lame shoujo manga. 

And Hinata couldn't help but push Kageyama into the lockers after practice and make a complete mess of him. Running his hands all around his body and through his slick hair. On his tippy toes to suck on Kageyama's neck and collarbones. Kageyama's face was scrunched up with eyes shut and face red as Hinata gorged himself. Hinata grabbed the bottom of Kageyama's t-shirts lifting it up and over his head, tossing it next to them before leaning to kiss up his chest. Kageyama stared down at him flustered, Hinata looked up and smiled on his skin before leaning up to kiss his lips. Kageyama squirmed in Hinata's grip, "W-wait." he stuttered. 

"What is it, Kageyama?" Hinata asked breathing heavily.

"My-my legs feel like they could give out at any moment." he whimpered, Hinata felt his throat close up as he nodded and they instead sat on the ground. Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata's neck, "Hurry up dumbass." Hinata chuckled and grabbed Kageyama's face to kiss his forehead. He leaned down trailing kisses down his neck, chest, arms, leaving no spot unmissed, sending shivers down Kageyama's spine. Hinata rubbed his hands along Kageyama's inner thigh, rewarding him with an adorable moan coming from Kageyama's lips, that excited Hinata more than anything.

Hinata loved taking control of Kageyama, and although he wouldn't admit it, Kageyama loved it too. 

Hinata licked his dry lips, he was more than turned on now and looking down at Kageyama he could tell he was too. Hinata ran his hand down Kageyama's toned leg and leaned to his ear, "Kageyama," he breathed, "I re-"

Suddenly from outside they heard a voice yelling, "I'll be right back let me grab my jacket!" They both looked at each other with wide eyes before quickly standing up and brushing themselves off. Hinata tossed Kageyama his shirt and they both tired to calm down from their excitement. The door opened as Suga walked in, he spotted the two underclassmen and smiled, "Oh you two are still here?" he asked walking over to grab his jacket he'd forgotten.

Hinata nodded rubbing the back of his neck, "Y-yeah, we practicing a little longer."

"Alright," Suga replied, "Don't work yourselves to hard, see you tomorrow."

"See you!" Hinata and Kageyama yelled back in unison as their senpai left.

Hinata let out a long breath, "Well that was a close one, eh Kageyama?" 

"Shut up." Kageyama muttered pushing Hinata and walking out the door, "Let's hurry up and go."

Hinata smiled and followed behind running up to grab Kageyama's hand as the continued to walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry its short...im just going with the flow tbh  
> btw heres my tumblr: http://the-lone-olive.tumblr.com/


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa ruins everything....or does he?

Hinata doesn't know what to do right now, but he is stuck in one awkward situation.

Hinata and Kageyama decided to go on another date that Saturday, but all was ruined when the suddenly ran into Kageyama's old senpai, Oikawa Tooru. And just from the sigh of him he could tell Kageyama had gotten uncomfortable. Hinata didn't know much of Kageyama's past, but he knew enough. Oikawa's pretty boy smirk and over confident personality ticked him off.

"Oi! Tobio-chan!" he called out as he ran up to the two boys, running his hand through his thick brown hair. Kageyama tensed up quickly, and stepped a little closer to Hinata, "Oh? And Shrimpy-chan too?" he commented as if he just noticed Hinata, which pissed him off even more.

Hinata glared up at the tall brunette boy, but before he could say anything Oikawa pushed himself between the two and wrapped his arm around Kageyama, "I guess I'll hang out with you two today since Iwa-chan cancelled on me." he exclaimed and walked away with Kageyama. Hinata pushed his lips together angrily and ran up to catch up with them.

He pushed Kageyama out of his grip and stood between them, "Alright," he said glaring up at Oikawa's mischievous smile, "Let's go."

Hinata could say that the date was completely, and utterly ruined.

They stopped at a small ice-cream parlor and Hinata enjoyed watching Kageyama look at all the flavors trying to find the perfect one. "Hurry up Tobio..." Oikawa groaned. Hinata clenched his fists, but stayed quiet. 

While eating their ice-cream Hinata raised his cone saying, "Here Kageyama try mine!" Kageyama nodded but before he could taste it Oikawa pushed his to Kageyama and Hinata out of the way.

"No Tobio-chan try mine!" he exclaimed shoving his cone into Kageyama's mouth, leaving Hinata to pout behind them.

Then when they went to the park to toss around their volleyball, it was supposed to be calm and relaxing. But Hinata just got all worked up as him and Oikawa just started to compete, leaving Kageyama out on the sidelines. 

And afterwards at the park Kageyama was approached by a small cat and his face lite up as it began to rub itself on his leg. Kageyama slowly bent down and stroked it with a honored smile on his face. Hinata stared at him with an even bigger smile watching Kageyama cutely enjoy himself, he wanted nothing more than to run over a kiss Kageyama right there. But suddenly Oikawa ran over and picked up the fluffy white cat and Kageyama frowned and stood back up. And Hinata let out a frustrated groan.

Over and over again Oikawa got in the way of everything, Hinata tried his best to pry him away from Kageyama at any chance. He didn't want Kageyama to be uncomfortable, so he'd sacrifice himself instead. If Oikawa tried to get all buddy-buddy with Kageyama Hinata would make sure to but in. And by the end of the day, Hinata felt as if he just went on a date with the Grand King himself. 

Oikawa through his arm around Hinata, "Oh jeez Hinata! I didn't know you could be such a riot!" he laughed. Hinata sighed as Oikawa's heavy arm pushed his shoulders down, "We should do this again sometime!"

"That's enough!" 

Oikawa and Hinata quickly spun around in shock, their eyes met that of anger filled Kageyama's. He stood straight with his fists held to his side as he marched over to the two boys. He pushed Oikawa's arm off of Hinata and pulled the redhead to his side, "Get lost Oikawa!" he spat, "Hinata is mine, and I don't plan on sharing!" He took a deep breath and dragged flustered Hinata and Himself away from starstruck Oikawa.

Oikawa chuckled, "About time." Suddenly there was a vibrate in his pocket and he pulled out his phone, "Hello?" he asked.

"Oikawa you asshole why did you stand me up?!" Iwaizumi yelled from the other end, "I waited all day, and you never showed up!"

Oikawa smiled, "Sorry Iwa-chan, I saw Tobio and wanted to have a little fun."

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue, "Well you owe me dumbass, tonight I get to top."

"Ahhhh, Iwa-chan no fair!"

\-----

"Oi, Kageyama! Wait a minute!" Hinata stuttered as he was dragged away by Kageyama. He had said such cool things, and Hinata's face was burning up because of it as he repated "Hinata is mine" over and over in his head.

Kageyama finally turned a corner into an empty alleyway and grabbed onto Hinata tightly, burying his face into his soft hair, "I hated that," he whined, "I hated you and Oikawa getting so close."

Hinata smiled and wrapped his arms around the taller boy too, "Sorry Kageyama," he whispered, "I'm sorry our date was ruined." He reached up grabbing Kageyama's face, his eyes filled with tears. Hinata chuckled and pulled him down into a gentle warm kiss, Kageyama melted into him as Hinata licked his bottom lip. They pulled away ad started into each others eyes. Hinata traced his fingers up Kageyama's thigh and smirked, "Wanna come over instead?" he asked. Kageyama turned bright red as he nodded vigorously, Hinata leaned his head into his chest, "Godammit Kageyama, you're way too cute."

\-----

Hinata and Kageyama snuck past the dark silent bedrooms and into his quickly closing the door behind him, Hinata pushed Kageyama down onto his bed and crawled over to him. He grabbed his face with one hand and leaned to his ear, "Kageyama," he breathed, "Can I touch you?"

Kageyama nodded, his lips pressed tightly together along with his eyes. Hinata lifted Kageyama's shirt off and kissed down his chest slowly unbuckling his pants. He got on his knees and rubbed up and down Kageyama's thighs, spreading his legs as he tugged his jeans down around his ankles. He smiled and began palming Kageyama through his tight, black briefs. Kageyama yelped, "Shhh," Hinata whispered, "You'll wake someone up." Kageyama placed his hand over his mouth, not taking his eyes off Hinata.

Hinata leaned and dragged his tongue along the fabric of his underwear as Kageyama moaned in his own hand. Hinata chuckled biting at waistband to drag it down releasing Kageyama's dripping erection. Hinata grabbed his in his fist slowly pumping it, "Does it feel good Kageyama?" he asked. Kageyama only moaned in response, which Hinata took as a "hell ya." 

Hinata rubbed his thumb over the tip before leaning in to lick up the rock hard shaft. He circled his tongue around the tip before taking the rest of it into his hot mouth, humming on it. Kageyama gripped at Hinata's bed sheets still trying to contain his loudness, curling his toes into the soft carpet. Hinata did something amazing with his tongue and Kageyama fell back onto the sheets, the scent of Hinata suddenly became overwhelming around him.

"Hi-Hinata.." he chocked out, "I'm gonna..." 

Hinata released him from his mouth leaving drool all over it, "Go ahead Kageyama." he whispered and began pumping him with his fist again. Every part of Kageyama tensed up as he came in Hinata's small hand. He rode out his orgasm slowly thrusting into Hinata's hand and whimpering. Hinata stood up and laid next to him. 

Kageyama breathed heavily before turning to Hinata, "C-Can I stay the night?" he asked.

Hinata nodded and pulled the blanker over them, scooting over to spoon Kageyama. Hinata reached around and grabbed Kageyama hands, nuzzling in the back of his neck. Kageyama let out a deep breath before closing his eyes, falling asleep to Hinata's heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye, trash king, bjs, and cuddles! what more could you want?

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit...im shit...all i know is that kageyama is cute and hinata need to come to his senses and tap that...there will be smut in later chapter...how many chapters you ask? hell if i know. peace out


End file.
